Episode 207
"Devil's Fingers" aired on July 27, 2016. Summary Nic Starts Working for Ellis Ellis had told Nic about the strange payphone located in the Breach, that still mysteriously rings, though it was originally installed for employees to call out to their families. There are shelves of recordings of these calls in Pacifica Station, sounding like nothing but static and noise. Ellis briefs Nic on the protocol while working inside the Breach (i.e., no electronic devices as they interfere with the research), and he maintains that the walls around the Breach were strictly government protocol, though Ellis was against the idea, as they make the area more difficult to study. Nic asks if Ellis has found anything of use on Karl van Sant's tapes, and Ellis says they're being deciphered by cryptographers. Nic is tasked with walking certain pathways for a limited amount of time, collecting data on various fauna as per his instructions. Ellis says he believes the Breach is expanding, and that there are things inside the Breach that aren't native to the area, including the Devil's Fingers that Nic had been studying. Nic explains that he can only stay in the Breach for 22 minutes, upon which time he must return to one of the temporary office structures for an hour. He wears a counter, a clock that warns him if he's wandered too far to make it back in time. Nic also says that since working in the Breach, he's seen an improvement in his health. Witnesses claim a small airplane, a Cessna, had entered the air space above the Breach and looked like it was going down, but no debris had been recovered. Ellis had no information on the incident. The Mysterious Rock and Nathanial Carter Nic tells MK that Mike's eye couldn't be saved, and that the rock went missing after it was removed. MK sends Nic a recording of Nathanial Carter taken during an environmental conference in Seattle in 2010, where he spoke about an unknown phenomenon possibly being a result of the earth healing itself from the presence of mankind. The Voynich Manuscript MK tells Nic that a friend of hers is working with a group of people that may be developing the key to deciphering the Voynich Manuscript, and that the cult of Isis in the early Roman empire may be the same as the cult of Tanis. MK says that most people who study the Voynich Manuscript believe it's a hoax from the 15th century, but that her friend believes one of the "extra" pages that was sent to Nic via a post office box is actually a map to Tanis. MK says that in 1987, a man named Leo Levitov proposed the language in the Manuscript was a combination of Flemish and Creole, though his claims were dismissed. A Cimbrian document that referenced a sort of fountain of youth, believed to be located in Italy, describes an area very similar to Tanis. The Parzavala Quiz MK tells Nic that she took the unusual personality test on Parzavala's website, and a photo of a cuttlefish with an embedded QR code was generated upon completion. This QR code led MK to yet another personality test, which didn't garner any results at all. MK tells Nic that the Parzavala industrial complex once again looked active, and that it appears that the mysterious company may be back in operation. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Meerkatnip, information specialist Cameron Ellis, CEO of TeslaNova Guest Characters Nathanial Carter, in charge of Parzavala subsidiary Category:Episodes